The present invention relates to a measuring device for an electro mechanical brake, and to an electro mechanical brake for a motor vehicle.
In the case of electro mechanical brakes in the field of motor vehicles, the braking force is produced by electric motor and transmitted mechanically to the brake shoes. In the case of disc brakes actuated by electric motor, the force sensor is arranged in the force flux and serves the purpose of accurately measuring the force exerted on the brake disc, in order to be able to drive the motor appropriately.
DE 101 51 561 A1 dispenses a force sensor for an electro mechanical brake that is designed as a ring and provided with three projections projecting in the axial direction. Support regions extending in the radial direction of the ring are formed centrally between the projections. The force is introduced via the axial projections, the reaction forces being introduced via the support regions. Pairs of strain gauges are arranged between axial projections and support regions on the ring element. The force sensor is deformed in an undulating fashion when the braking force is applied to it. The deformation is converted into the introduced braking force by the strain gauges and by an evaluation device.